


11th!Doctor x Reader: Show You The Stars

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fob Watches, Stars, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are so beautiful when you've seen them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only two-part Doctor Who story I have. Huh. xoxo

Your POV  
You walked home, red knee boots in one hand and purse in the other.  
Damn that stupid bet.  
Your short black dress swished back and forth as your socked feet hit the gravel harshly.  
Stupid damn bet.  
You had initially thought you'd win it, and wouldn't have to dress up at work. Granted you were probably one of the prettiest cashiers at the shop, considering there wasn't much competition anyway, you had avoided wearing anything that might show off your body. The bet was simple: If you could down a whole six pack of beer without getting sick, the rest of the boys would have to hit on any single woman in the shop for a whole day. If you couldn't, then you had to dress up, which just made working harder around guys. After downing the first few, you were sure you could pull this off. The only problem was, just as you were starting your next one, one of the guys at work tickled you enough to make you throw up, and caused you to lose. You didn't quite understand why that wasn't counted as an offense, but the majority outnumbered you.  
They were your friends, and you really enjoyed their company. But sometimes, they could just be a pain in the arse.  
"I hate everything," you muttered under your breath. One of your heels had broken off on your way home and you had to take both boots off, making your feet hurt as they hit the tiny rocks on the ground.  
"Why?" you asked aloud. "Why did this happen?" No answer came back. "Just fantastic."  
"I wouldn't say so," a voice said behind you. You turned quickly to see a man standing on the sidewalk in a long purple jacket and bowtie. You gave a sigh of frustration.  
"I don't suppose you're here have a go at me, too, are you?" you asked annoyedly. He furrowed his brow as you crossed your arms, red boots hanging from your fingers. "Go ahead, everyone else in town has already," you added.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked confusedly.  
"What, you don't find me attractive or something?"  
"Depends on how you describe attractive. Went to a place, lovely bar, thought one alien was cute. Found out later that ugly was the new pretty."  
"Well, here it isn't the opposite- Wait, did you say alien?"  
"Yeah, I was just wandering around and fell in a bar when I set the TARDIS to random. Thought it'd be fun, then I remembered I hate any kind of alcohol after I started my drink. After that, I just went back to fixing the atomiser in the console. Knew something was wrong when I ended up there, ran into a few enemies-"  
"Shut up!" you yelled suddenly. "I'm sorry, but you talk too much." He shook his head with a smile.  
"Sorry, I do that," he apologised. "Used to have people to talk to, now all I got is my TARDIS."  
"What's a TARDIS?" He didn't answer you. He just put on a grin and turned around, walking the opposite way away from you. You couldn't help but follow him as you struggled to run after the man's figure.  
“Who are you?” you asked as soon as you matched the man’s stride.  
“The Doctor,” he replied simply. The Doctor. Whose name is the Doctor?  
“Doctor who?” you asked confusedly. He tried to stifle a chuckle when he mulled over your words. After composing himself, he cleared his throat and looked down at you.  
“Just the Doctor,” he repeated. You raised an eyebrow at him and was about to answer until he stopped abruptly. “And here she is.” You looked forward, expecting to see some sort of car or motorbike, but instead was met with an unusually large blue box, like the ones people used a long time ago to call the police. Nowadays, everyone just had a mobile.  
“What is that?” you asked, chuckling slightly. You couldn’t help it, you had no idea what was going on.  
“It’s my TARDIS!” the Doctor said excitedly as he ran towards the doors and put a key in a lock before opening them inwards. A small light seeped out from the small crack in the door.  
“Okay...,” you said slowly.  
“Can I ask you something?” the Doctor said suddenly, waiting for an answer. When you didn’t reply, he continued speaking. “This is my time machine. I’m a Time Lord, and I travel all of time and space. Now, you could stay here and live whatever boring life you have now. Or...you could...come with me.” You were so wrapped up with his words that you didn’t notice him get closer and closer to you until you were just inches from his face, and his lips.  
After everything that had happened today, after all of the guys that had given a go at asking you out, this one man was able to have you wrapped around his finger in a matter of minutes. And you couldn’t help but give a small nod and a smile as he grabbed your hand and dragged you into the ship.  
And oh, the adventures that were waiting for you.  
The Doctor’s POV  
He looked at (YN) with amazement in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he had found her, after all these years and all this time.  
And then he would show her the stars again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to remember...

The Doctor’s POV  
The Doctor looked at (YN) as she entered the TARDIS. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as her own widened to an incredible size.  
“But...,” she started, then rushed out of the box, dropping her boots and purse on the floor in the process.  
They always do that, he thought.  
Your POV  
“How does it do that?!” you asked incredulously as you rounded the blue box. “It’s so much bigger on the inside! Or is it smaller on the outside?” You ran back through the doors and saw the Doctor leaning against a round table ahead of you. You smiled and actually thought it was too big to fit on your face.  
“So?” he asked expectantly.  
“It’s, like, bigger on the inside!” you yelled happily as you heard your voice faintly echo throughout the ship. “And smaller on the outside!” He furrowed his brow, but still kept a grin.  
“Exactly!” he replied, and turned around, stopping only to snap his finger and close the doors behind you. You walked forward and picked up your boots and purse, going to set them somewhere else other than the middle of the glass floor.  
Shouldn’t you have been more excited than this?  
“Now, where do you want to go?” he asked as he pressed a few buttons and turned to you. You looked up from the ground and into his eyes.  
“Somewhere really cool!” you blurted excitedly, then paused for a moment. “But not too surprising.” He smiled and nodded, turning again to press a bunch of buttons.  
“Hold on to something!” he warned.  
“Why?” you asked, a little louder.  
“You’ll see!”  
The TARDIS was now filled with noise as you gripped the railing and closed your eyes with a grin. The ship shook and threw you back and forth, but you made sure you kept hold on the railing. Although, just as it had started, the TARDIS stopped and everything was quiet. You opened your eyes and looked to the Doctor, who was just as thrown around as you were.  
“Where are we?” you asked.  
“Come here!” he ushered as he went over to the door and pulled it open. You skipped towards him and looked outside.  
It was beautiful. Hundreds and hundreds of stars circled around the ship, a tinted pinkish colour covering most of the sky.  
“Come here,” the Doctor said, snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked down to see him sitting with his legs swinging back and forth over the ledge. You flopped down and sat next to him, looking ahead and admiring the sight. You had missed this.  
“It’s so beautiful,” you said distractedly.  
Wait, had you seen this before?  
“What’s wrong?” the Doctor furrowed his brow at you. You hadn’t noticed that your expression changed from amazed to confused as you looked at him.  
“What?” you asked, tilting your head like a child.  
“Don’t you remember this?”  
“...No.”  
In truth, you thought this was familiar, though you didn’t know why.  
“Here,” his voice cut in as he set a watch in your hand.  
A fob watch.  
“What’s this?” you asked again.  
“Open it.”  
“Why.”  
“Because it will change your life.” You looked down and eyed the design, clock-like circles encompassing the metal. You ran your thumb over it, feeling the petite engraving against your skin.  
And then you opened it.


End file.
